


You Got Something for me Peter

by Captain_Nycteridae



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Rooftop Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 08:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Nycteridae/pseuds/Captain_Nycteridae
Summary: Peter Parker can't get her out of his head, ever since the fight with Thanos she had dominated his dreams.





	You Got Something for me Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Major Spoilers for Endgame.
> 
> Like seriously, don't read this until you've seen it.
> 
> Important events divulged below.
> 
> You have been severely warned.

“Hi, I'm Peter Parker.” 

“Hey Peter Parker, you got something for me?”

He couldn't get it out of his head. Everytime he closed his eyes she was there. Whenever he heard his name she flashed into his mind. It was terrible and wonderful at the same time.

Peter had thought the only thing that would haunt him from that day was Tony, but weeks went by and he moved on just like with Uncle Ben, albeit memories of him still coming and going. After that was when Carol began appearing in his dreams.

Month after month, day after day, hour by hour. It was that same moment every time. Her coming to his rescue as he feared for his life. That gorgeous face giving him a friendly smirk. And then her tearing through Thanos's army like a hot knife through butter. It never failed to fill his stomach with butterflies like he was still there in that moment.

It was back in full force when he was swinging over to Manhattan and found himself face to face with her atop a skyscraper. Peter thanked God for his mask that hid his quickly reddening cheeks and stammering face. He finally got himself together, “Carol, I didn't know you were still on Earth.”

His voice had still come out the same way it had that fateful day so he conceded and retracted his mask. Carol smiled back at him warmly, “Well after Thanos died the possibility of the Kree coming back to Earth became very clear to me.” She landed beside him on the rooftop.

Peter's face was bright red now as he looked at her and tried to get his brain working. He finally got the gears to turn long enough to get out some words, “Hey, thanks again for helping me during the gauntlet. I don't know what I'd have done without you.”

“Peter, you say that everytime I see you.” Carol said as she sat down on an ac unit. “Doesn't make it any less cute though.” She smiled at him after saying that and the two actions melted together along with Peter's stomach.

“WaityouthinkI'mcute?” He said quickly and barely comprehensively. Carol let out a light chuckle and nodded. Peter froze in response, his mind running eighty miles a second.

Carol stood back up and walked towards him. She cupped her hands on his cheeks and moved his head to look up at her. They held that gaze for several moments before Peter felt the tingle of his Spidey sense, but different somehow. 

He didn't have time to find out why it was different before Carol pulled him into a kiss. Peter's eyes widened and he tried to grasp the situation for a moment. He gave up soon after and began to kiss her back as his arms awkwardly hugged her.

Carol began to walk back towards the ac unit and Peter did his best to shuffle with her without breaking the kiss. They reached the unit and she pushed him back onto it before straddling his lap. “How many times has something like this gone through your mind in the past few months?”

Peter leg out an awkward chuckle before answering her, “I think I lost count in the hundreds.” He smiled awkwardly and did his best not to groan as her tight butt pushed against his growing erection.

Carol glanced down and then looked back up to Peter with a smile. She gently moved his hands back to her ass and clasped her fingers with his to help him squeeze. It might not be as big as some women's, but it was well toned and felt perfect in his grasp.

She kissed him again and slowly pushed her tongue into his mouth. Peter let her in as he continued to squeeze her ass. Carol's tongue explored his mouth as she ruffled a hand through his hair.

Maybe it was Peter or maybe Karen, but suddenly the suit retracted and he was sitting under her in his underwear and a tank top. Carol broke the kiss for a moment and pressed a few buttons on her suit's arm and a moment later she was sitting on top of him in simple white underwear. She resumed the kiss as they returned their hands to their prior positions.

After another minute or so Carol moved her hands back to unclasp her bra and then cast it aside on the roof. Peter felt something take hold of him and grasped one of her ample breasts with one hand while his mouth moved down to the other. Much to his surprise, she let out a quick gasping moan in response to his mouth.

He alternated suckling and nibbling on her nipple while his hand happily squeezed her other tit. Peter was very happy to hear Carol let out more and more moans as he continued.

Carol let him continue for quite a while before moving away and standing up. She looked down at his bulge again, “You got something for me, Peter?” She began to move down to her knees and tugged his boxers down in the process.

Much to Peter's amusement, Carol looked astounded by how big he was. “Who needs an infinity gauntlet when you've got something like this in your pants.” She stroked him up and down a few times, causing him to groan heavily. Then she took the head of his dick into her mouth and began to lick around it teasingly.

Peter placed his hand gently on her head as she began to take more of him into her mouth. Carol bobbed down to halfway and looked up at him with a smirk. She made it clear she was enjoying the blowjob as she began to speed up her movements.

Carol took him to the base before slowly pulling off and producing a satisfying pop as it came out of her mouth. Then she stood up and rested her thighs on his and her arms on his shoulders. She kissed him again and let Peter explore her mouth this time.

Peter fumbled his hands as he pulled her panties off. Then Carol moved up his legs to push his cock against her clit. She grinded on him up and down for a little bit before pushing forward and letting his dick slide inside her.

She was unbelievably tight as Carol lowered herself down onto him. Peter moved his hands to hold her perfect ass once more and squeezed it as she bottomed out. She kissed him again, their passion making up for the time it would take for her to loosen.

Soon Carol began to use his shoulders to lift herself up him and then drop back down. It was slow going at first, her pussy clenching around him and milking Peter for all he was worth. It felt indescribably good as she gradually began to bounce on him faster.

Peter's cock slid in and out of her perfectly and Carol soon began to let out low moans. “Mm, Pete you feel amazing. I think you might be the biggest guy I've ever had in me.” She was still so in control of the situation and it made her all the more attractive.

Carol moved one of her hands down to begin playing with her clit as her bouncing reached a great tempo. Her thighs and ass slapped against Peter's body, producing the loud clapping sound of flesh hitting flesh. “You-you're the first girl I've done this with.” He said with a light stutter.

Carol moved her other hand to cradle his chin as she continued to bounce. “Well Peter, this woman just made you a true man.” She said before pulling him into another kiss. Peter squeezed her toned ass harder now as the kiss and her bouncing overloaded his brain.

Carol broke the kiss and began to fill the air with louder moans and words. “Well Peter, you gonna give it to me or not?” She teased before cutting herself off with a long, low moan.

Peter obliged, beginning to thrust upwards in time with her bouncing. He was inexperienced, but his length and Carol's movements ensured it still felt great for them both. “Am I doing it right?” He asked timidly.

Carol bit her lip to stifle a moan before answering, “You're doing great, keep it up and I'm gonna cum very soon.” She said, just barely containing her moaning until after she stopped speaking.

As the continued, Peter began to lightly spank her ass. Each time he slapped it before squeezing it again tenderly. It felt perfect in his hands and the joyful yelps of pleasure from her helped spur him on.

After a few minutes more, he began to feel her pussy clench around him as she moaned the loudest yet. “Yes Peter, give it to mommy, make her cum!” In a few more moments Peter thrusted up into her just as she fell down on top of him and came. 

Her orgasm lasted what felt like an eternity as she and Peter shared a deep and lustful kiss. Her hands cupped his cheeks and her pussy squeezed his cock for all it was worth. His hands clasped around her ample thighs as she slowly came down from her high.

Carol pulled him into another passionate kiss for several long moments. Then she slowly pulled herself up and off of him. “So Pete it's your turn, what do you want to do to me?”

She stroked him as Peter thought things over. “Can I bend you over?” He asked timidly with a small smile.

Carol smirked back before moving off his lap and bending over the edge of the building. She peeked over her shoulder and gave him a hungry smile. “This what you meant?”

Peter stared at her toned legs and ass in full display and forgot how to speak for a moment. He began to nod awkwardly before getting his tongue working, “Yes, ma'am.”

He still stood still for a few more moments and Carol smirked at him. “Well c'mon. Fuck me.” She said, shaking her ass a little at him.

Peter shook his head a little and walked up to her. He squeezed her tight ass as he began to push into her again. This time it took only a few thrusts to get up to speed.

Soon Peter's waist slapped against Carol's every few moments as he took her from behind. He reached forward and under her to grasp her breasts hungrily. Her moans hitched before reaching a new volume in response.

It took several minutes for Carol to push him close to the edge. It came when her second orgasm hit and her pussy clenched around him. By the time she had ridden it out completely he was very close and pulled out.

Carol turned around and got onto her knees in front of him. Her mouth enveloped his length with the same ease from earlier. It took only a minute for him to cum.

And boy did he cum. Carol's mouth almost overflowed and she had to swallow a little between streams to make room for some more. By the end she gulped down her steamy gift and licked her lips before standing back up.

The pair collected their clothes and suits and got dressed again. Once they were done Carol kissed him again and Peter held up her thigh as they traded tongues. After quite some time they broke the kiss and stepped back a little.

“Well Peter, that was probably the best sex I've ever had.” Carol said with some uncharacteristic cheeriness. He thought it was cute.

“You made my first time very memorable, Captain Danvers.” He straightened himself up and hoped he was impressing her.

Carol stepped towards him, “Please Pete, just call me Carol.” She said with a small giggle in her voice before pecking him on the cheek.

Peter surprised her with a hug and simply stood in it for a moment. Then she returned it and smiled. He spoke up in the midst of it, “I love you, Carol.”

She ruffled his hair, “Love you to, Pete. Now I gotta get going.” She gave him another quick kiss on the lips before flying off.

Peter looked after her long after she was out of sight. Damn, I've gotta do that again. He thought to himself.


End file.
